


30 Day Drabble Fic Challenge (Phan)

by aliel (blueboxfanfics)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Dan Howell - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Random Prompts, idk how to write other characters soooo, idk just some fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxfanfics/pseuds/aliel
Summary: I'm doing a 30 day writing challenge in which I write a one shot or a drabble for a random prompt every day so this should be fun (probably mostly phan fluff tbh)





	1. Anonymous Love Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's Prompt: Anonymous Love Letters

The first note came on Monday…. Phil never expected to open the door to his flat and find a lovely green sticky note right in the middle. Unexpected is definitely the word for it, as he was certainly surprised by what it said. 

_           roses are red, violets are blue, you might not know me, but i think i like you _

The not was written out in pen by a clearly left-handed individual, judging by the smear across the letters. Phil assumed it must have been written in a hurry, but who would want to leave him an anonymous love note? He stood in the stairwell for a couple of minutes, contemplating the issue, before he realized it must have been someone in the building because they doors to the stairwell that led to his floor were always locked. Does that mean it had to be someone from his floor? 

Phil wished he could wait around to find out, but unfortunately he had an appointment he was already running late for. He shoved the note into his pocket, and took off into the city. 

 

When he came back, there was another sticky note on his door. Who in the world was this mystery person?

_           I have a feeling you’re a huge nerd too, like muse, you like muse, now time to be   sherlock and follow the clues ^-^ _

Phil chuckled to himself, he had no idea what the note meant but he could already feel himself starting to like whoever this person was….he had to admit, anonymous letters sound creepy but he found them endearing. 

Phil unlocked his flat and went inside to start thinking about this clue…. He just had to find out who this mystery person was or it was going to drive him insane. Apparently he was sitting on his sofa quite deep in thought, because he barely heard the knock on his door. It took him a couple seconds to register the sound and to actually get up and go to the door.

By the time he got there he was obviously too late, there was no one at the door but there was a green sticky note pasted onto the apartment number on the door of his flat. Phil heard a door quickly slam shut. Ahah! It must be someone on this floor. This sticky note was different though, it didn’t have a cheesy catch phrase, but simply an arrow pointing in the direction of the numbers on the door. What did the numbers have to do with this? It took him a second to realize what the clue was, but he finally made the connection.

“Sherlock!” he exclaimed. “221 B Baker Street!” It had to be appartment 221, down the hall.

Phil took a breath. He had a feeling he knew who lived in apartment 221. He’d seen this man around before, and he had to admit he wasn’t a bad looking guy… but Phil had always assumed that he was straight. Guess not?

Phil smiled, time to go meet the “mysterious stranger.” He knocked on the door to the man’s flat, and when it opened he was greeted with a warm smile and chocolate brown eyes that shone with excitement.

“I’m Dan Howell,” The man said, sticking out his hand.

Phil took it and smiled even wider. “I’m Phil Lester.”

Dan smiled back, and Phil was excited to finally put a name to the face that he had always admired.

“I hope I wasn’t too direct,” Dan said, looking down at his shoes.

“I think it was adorable,” Phil responded, “just like you.”

Both men smiled. Maybe this would be the start of something new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo that wasn't that great but lets see how long I can keep this up


	2. Spin the Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt: Spin the Bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this isn't particularly great but at least I'm sticking to the challenge

“There’s no way you can get me to go to a high school party, it’s just not my thing,” Dan said.

Phil laughed, “Come on Dan, you have to experience the full high school experience before it’s over. You’ll regret it!”

“You seriously think I’ll regret not going to one party with a bunch of drunk teenagers pretending to be cool?”

“Pleeeeaaase… For me, Dan,” Phil said. “It’s our last year  in school.”

“Dan rolled his eyes. “You would have to drug me and drag me there,” He said sarcastically. 

Phil looked his best friend dead in the eye. There was no way he was going to let Dan out of this. 

“I will do whatever I have to in order to get you to go,” Phil said.

Dan flopped down on Phil’s bed, mumbling so excuses under his breath. I was friday night, and it’s not like he had anything better to do. Maybe he could take a break from the internet for a couple of hours and go to the stupid party...for Phil.

“Fineee,” Dan moaned. “I’ll go if you stop pestering me about it.”

“Yay,” Phil squealed.

 

***Later***

 

“You have got to be kidding me,” Dan said as they walked up to Pj’s house, where the party was being held. He could already hear the music blasting and people yelling inside. Phil looked mildly uncomfortable as well, but he didn’t want to say anything because he didn’t want to make Phil feel bad about dragging him here.

“Let’s go get proper drunk,” Dan said, laughing.

Phil laughed too. He didn’t really like alcohol all the much but he figured he could live a little and try it out again. 

Needless to say, they both got more than a little tipsy, pretty quick. Dan, surprisingly enough, was actually dancing along to the music with some other people they knew from school. Phil, on the other hand, was having a heated argument with some girl about which season of Buffy was the best. To be fair, the argument probably didn’t make much sense due to the fact that he was near wasted, but at least he was socializing?

 

Before they knew it, a circle had formed and they were playing a game if spin the bottle. It obviously wasn’t something they would normally partake in, but alcohol mixed with peer pressure definitely clouded their judgement.

 

It was Phil’s turn and he grabbed the bottle to spin it. He didn’t really want to admit it, but his drunken brain knew who he wanted it to land on.

“Alright, prepare yourselves,” He said as he gave it a spin.

Of course it had to be drawn to a certain person… of course it was that specific person… of course it was Dan Howell.

“What?!” Dan said, shocked. He didn’t want to admit to himself that maybe, just maybe, he may have wanted to possibly kiss Phil.

“KISS, KISS, KISS,” the crowd shouted.

“Aw come on, Phil! You can't back out now,” Pj said.

Phil looked at Dan and shrugged. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Dan said back.

They both leaned it, deciding to fuck it and just go for it.

They may have been tipsy af, but this was a kiss they would never forget.

This was the kiss that started it all.


	3. Clothes Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's Prompt: Clothes Sharing

Dan dug through the clothes in his wardrobe. Come on, that Halloween jumper had to be in there somewhere. He hadn’t taken it out since last year...How has it disappeared? 

“Phil!” he called out. “Phiiiiiiilll? Where are you?” He figured that maybe Phil had had to have seen it at some point. They did share a flat after all, and one of them was bound to find it. 

Dan decided to go look for Phil. He wasn’t in his room, he wasn’t in the kitchen, he wasn’t in the office. 

Dan finally found Phil sitting on the sofa in the lounge with his laptop propped up in front of him.

“Oh hey, Dan,” He said smiling.

“Phillip Michael Lester, how dare you steal my Halloween jumper,” Dan said walking towards him. “I told you you could be my boyfriend, that doesn’t mean you can just steal my clothes!”

Phil shook his head and turned his laptop screen to face Dan, so that he could seen what’s going on. 

“Everyone in the chat, Say hi to Dan,” He said.

“Oops, I forgot you were doing a liveshow, Phil,” Dan said. But his eyes were saying, “Oh shit did I just fuck up and spill our secret to 19,000 people??” Phil didn’t seem worried, which was a good sign, but Dan was still afraid. 

“It’s okay,” Phil mouthed before turning the laptop back to himself.

“Hey Dan, why don’t you come and join me for the last 5 minutes of the liveshow?” Phil said. The chat started going crazy, obviously they wanted Dan and Phil in the liveshow together. Dan sat down next to Phil, confused about what was going on...Did the chat hear what he had said? Were they about to out themselves live?

Dan was relieved when phil opened a notes tab and typed out:

_           Don’t worry, I muted the microphone as soon as you walked in, they didn’t hear anything. _

Dan let out a sigh of relief, that was a close call.

When the liveshow ended, they waved their goodbyes and Dan slouched back into the sofa.

“What made you remember to mute yourself when I walked in?”

“Oh come on,” said Phil. “I’ve had some secret keeping practice in the past couple years.”

“I’m sorry, Dan said. “I should have been more careful.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Phil replied. “They don't know anything.

“Do you think they caught onto the fact that you were wearing my jumper,” Dan laughed.

“I think a couple people realized it was yours because you’ve worn it in videos before, but honestly, that happens often enough that they probably didn’t even overanalyze it.”

“You wish,” Dan said. 

Phil leaned onto his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“It’s fineee.”

Dan hugged him.

“You look adorable in my jumper, by the way” He said, smiling.

“And you look adorable in mine,” Phil replied, giggling.

Dan looked down...How had he not realized that he had put on Phil’s uni sweatshirt this morning?

“Are you fucking kidding me?” he said. Dan wanted to facepalm himself. Here he was, about to reprimand Phil for borrowing his clothing, while he was doing the same thing.

Phil was trying to stifle a laugh. 

“What now?” Dan asked.

“Those are my jeans too,” Phil said. 

“Jesus Christ,” Dan said. He couldn’t help but laugh too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like each drabble is getting shorter and shorter?


	4. Snowed in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt: Snowed in

Dan just wanted a kinder egg. That’s all, just a simple kinder egg. The only problem was that he was too lazy to go outside. Dan hadn’t left the flat in at least two weeks, but that was because he hadn’t had to. They even got their groceries delivered. Dan made a mental note to remember to add kinder eggs to their order next time. 

His problem was that he wanted kinder eggs NOW.

“Phiiiil,” He called, letting himself into Phil’s room. Phil was sat on his bed with his laptop, probably scrolling through tumblr or youtube or something.

“What’s up, Dan,” He said, closing his laptop lid. 

Dan flopped down on Phil’s bed in distress. 

“I. Need. Kinder. Eggs. Now.” Dan said.

“Dan,” Phil said. “It’s been snowing outside for hours. It wouldn’t be a good idea to go to the shops now.”

Dan sighed, he knew Phil was probably right, and he didn’t even want to go outside… but kinder eggs…

“I think I’d be willing to walk through a couple inches of snow. The shop is only like 2 minutes away anyway,” Dan replied.

Phil looked at him. “There’s probably more than a couple inches, Dan,” he said, laughing

“No way,” Dan said, sitting up. He walked over to the window and looked out. There was quite a bit of snow on the ground but he couldn't tell how much from up there.

“I am going to check,” Dan said, walking out of Phil’s room. 

He made his way down the stairs and through the hallway to the front door. He attempted to push open the door leading outside, but it wouldn’t budge. Dan was confused. Maybe it had froze shut during the storm? Dan kept pushing against the door and he finally managed to get it open about a centimeter. However, he was met with a five foot wall of snow from the other side. 

“Holy shit, you’ve got to be kidding me!”

Dan realized it was pointless. He couldn’t even open the door enough to reach his arm out, let alone his entire body. And there was no way he was going to walk to the shop in five feet of snow. Plus, the store was bound to be closed anyway. Dan shut the door and turned to head back. 

Dan trudged back up the stairs to their flat, only to meet a giggling Phil at the door. 

“I told you there was too much snow,” He said. 

Dan frowned, “I thought there wasn’t that much, okay”

“Come on,” Phil said, leading him back inside. “How about we make some hot chocolate and have a Buffy marathon?”

“Okay,” said Dan, settling into his sofa crease. He was secretly glad that he didn’t have to go outside and he got to spend a whole day with Phil, both of them snuggled in fluffy blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is legit so short and i don't really like it all that much but at least i managed to get something up ^-^


	5. Fake Realtionship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's (or rather, yesterday's) Prompt: Fake relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i kinda didn't write a thing yesterday so i'm posting it today but whatever there are like two people reading this so i doubt anyone will notice

Chris was such a weirdo. Dan couldn’t believe that this man was still following him around. They broke up like two months ago, you would think that he would be over Dan by this point. Dan could see him across the street, standing, staring. He had tried to tell him to go away and stop bothering him but no pleading seemed to work. Every now and then, Dan would just see Chris following him around, probably checking to see if Dan had moved on to someone else. Ever since Dan had admitted he was bi, Chris had been on edge, as if he was afraid that Dan would leave him for a woman. They did end up breaking up, but it wasn’t because Dan was interested in someone else.  
Dan had to get out of this situation. He slipped into the nearest shop, which happened to be a cute little bookshop.  
“Are you okay?” a voice said from behind the counter.  
Dan looked in the general direction of the voice, only to see an attractive man with piercing blue eyes and black fringe similar to his own.   
“Um yeah…” Dan said.  
“Can I help you?” the other man asked.  
“Not unless you can make my ex-boyfriend stop following me.”  
The man behind the desk laughed and held out his hand.  
“I’m Phil. I could recommend some books about dealing with a breakup, but I’m really no expert”  
Dan laughed. “I’m Dan,” he said, shaking Phil’s hand.  
“I have the dumbest idea,” Dan said, looking out the window of the bookshop. “Will you pretend to be my boyfriend...just for like a couple minutes so maybe Chris will stop following me around.  
Phil looked surprised.  
“I’m not trying to assume your orientation or anything…” Dan continued, “but it would really help me out..”  
“Sure, why not,” Phil sighed. “I’m on break in five minutes anyway.”  
“Really??”  
“You’re hiding behind a curtain in my bookshop for goodness sake, you need help,” Phil laughed.   
Dan came out from behind the curtain, blushing slightly.  
“Thank you,” he said.  
“No problem,” Phil said, grabbing his coat. “Let’s go.”  
Phil reached out to grab Dan’s hand. Dan was surprised, he hadn’t expected the stranger to take his request so seriously, but he didn’t complain. He didn’t really mind holding Phil’s hand. Strangely enough, it made him feel safe again.  
As they exited the book shop, Dan could see Chris watching them. Even as they walked down the street, Dan could feel his glare. He hoped this plan was going to work out because otherwise Chris would find out that he wasn’t actually dating someone new. To be fair, Dan didn’t even know what Phil’s orientation was. Either way, he hoped they could at least stay friends.   
Out of the corner of his eye, Dan could see Chris walking over to them and they didn’t stop until he was right in front of them.  
“I see you’ve actually moved on,” said Chris.   
Dan looked at Phil. He hoped they could pass their relationship off as real.  
“Yeah, so if you could stop stalking me, that would be nice,” Dan said.  
Chris sighed, “I just needed to make sure...I thought you left because of HER.”  
“Who?” Dan asked.  
“Jennifer,” Chris replied.  
“Haha, no,” Dan said rolling his eyes. “You and i just weren’t working out.”  
“I agree, it wasn’t meant to be,” Chris said. “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay,” Dan replied.   
Chris smiled weakly. “I’m glad you found someone who can make you happier than I did. Good luck with your life, Dan,” he said.  
Dan and Phil both smiled. Clearly the act was convincing enough  
And just like that, Chris disappeared.  
“Thank you,” Dan said.  
“Anytime,” Phil replied. “Maybe I could see you again?”  
“You’re?..”  
“Yes Dan,” Phil laughed, “I’m gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahaha this wasn't great because i wrote it in a rush because i still have to write today's for today so that will be up soon hopefully


	6. Florist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt: Florist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't have a beta for drabbles like this so it's not the best (okay, its short af and makes zero sense) and theres probably mistakes in there somewhere ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Phil wasn’t the only florist in town, so it was a wonder that the mysterious tattooed stranger, that he now knew as Dan Howell, only bought flowers from him. Phil couldn't help but wonder why this man bought so many flowers? What did he do with several bouquets a week? Phil knew that Dan owned a tattoo shop, so it didn't make sense that he would buy them for work. Was he buying them for his girlfriend? Boyfriend? His mother’s grave? Phil genuinely had no idea.

The shop bell rang again, signaling another customer, and Phil heard the familiar voice once again.

“Hey, Phil,” Dan said cheerfully. 

“What will it be today?” Phil asked.

“Uhhhh…. I don't know, my shop is closed so I came to hang out for a bit?”

Phil laughed. Why would Dan howell want to hang out here? He seemed like the kind of person who would hang out in bars or dark alleyways. Maybe Phil was judging him in his appearance but he was heavily tattooed and he always wore black. His punk-rock style made him look intimidating but Phil learned that he really wasn’t. 

The Dan that Phil knew was secretly a nerd at heart that was obsessed with anime and video games. It was no wonder they got along so well because Phil was the same way.

However, Phil narrowed his eyes at Dan’s proposal to “hang out for a bit.”

“What are you really doing here,” Phil asked, knowing what he wanted Dan to say. He couldn't deny that Dan was insanely attractive, and maybe Phil fancied him just a bit.

Dan looked down at the ground, blushing slightly. “Well, if you must know...I kinda like you, Phil.”

Phil’s eyes widened. He couldn’t believe Dan Howell was in his shop, admitting that he liked him. Phil hadn’t even known Dan was gay.

Phil smiled, “Do you want to go out for coffee maybe?”

Dan nodded and held his hand out to Phil who took it easily. It was like their hands had been made to fit each others. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy so it's been like 10 years since i uploaded the last drabble and this was supposed to be 30 consecutive days but my schedule just got too crazy. i think the goal now is to eventually complete all 30 prompts and we'll see how long it takes?


	7. Outsider POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt: Outsider POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really know what to do for this prompt and it really isn't my favorite so here's me getting it over with lol

Hannah could see them across the park sitting a couple of benches down. She was almost one hundred percent sure that those were her idols, Dan and Phil. Were as in, past tense. I had been almost 5 years since they’d stopped uploading content and quit their youtube careers anyway. The phandom wasn’t angry about it, they all knew Dan and Phil deserved to be happy and if moving on from youtube allowed them to do that, then so be it. Either way, youtube as a platform was dying out and all the major creators had already moved on and forged new and exciting internet careers.

Hannah smiled to herself. Sure, she could always rewatch their old videos, but it was good to know that they both appeared to be alive and well. She tried not to stare, but it was difficult and she found herself peering over the edge of her book.

_           Omg they’re holding hands! Can I tweet about this? No, that’s just wrong, let them have their space. But they’re just too freaking adorable, if the                   phandom could just see them now. We were all so sure they were together but now I’m seeing it with my very own eyes! _

At this point, Hannah was just at and internal struggle with herself, why was it so hard to leave the adorable internet boys alone, they’d quit youtube for a reason. 

Suddenly Hannah gasped. The one that she’d assumed was Phil had dropped to one knee, looking up at a smiling Dan, and holding out a ring. She couldn’t hear what they were saying, but it was pretty obvious what had happened when she saw Dan nodding his head and jumping up to hug Phil. The scene before her melted her heart. Hannah had thought that she had given up being a phangirl a long time ago, but apparently that was easier said than done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it, that all i've got.
> 
> okay so this was going to be a thing i was going to do for 30 days straight but apparently that didn't work out sooooo... welp, I'm back and i'm determined to finish this even if i've got 100 words per prompt and it takes 3 years


	8. Love at First (Science)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt: Love at first (insert word)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow looks its me posting two chapters in one day after avoiding the project for half a year. (and yes i know science isn't really a word that fits into the prompt but i had to :)

“PHIL I SWEAR TO GOD, DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO DO A TITRATION?”

Phil let a couple more drops of solution hit the liquid in the beaker before looking up at Dan. 

“But look, it changed color!” Phil said, staring at the bright purple mixture in awe.

“It’s not supposed to be THAT color,” Dan said, shaking his head. The solution was supposed to be pink color, but Phil had dropped in so much of the base that it was bright bloody purple. 

“It’s like magic, Dan!” Phil said. “When you start adding the base, the drops look pink and then they disappear! The solution kept looking clear so I just kept adding more… maybe a little too much?” 

“No shit, Sherlock,” said Dan, rolling his eyes at his lab partner. Why did he have a feeling that both of them were going to fail this class. Literally every time they did a lab, Phil had to go and mess it up. Dan brought over a new beaker so they could set up the experiment again. He walked over to his desk to get his lab notebook, and by the time he was back, the solution was bright purple again.

“Are you kidding me??” Dan asked. How had Phil managed to mess it up again in about thirty seconds?

“Whoops…. I feel like we’re not doing this right,” Phil laughed. 

“We?, There is no ‘we’ in this Phil. This is all YOUR fault,” Dan said. “If i see this solution go bright bloody purple one more time I will beat you with the beaker.”

Phil giggled, “fight me, Dan.”

Dan groaned. They both knew that they were too good of friends to ever get in an actual fight but he seriously considered throwing the beaker in his hand at Phil. 

“Why don’t you let me do it this time?” he said.

“I suppose,” Phil said, pretending to protest. He knew that Dan would obviously do it much better than him, but it was rather fun to watch the different shades of purple and pink swirl around and disappear. Maybe the bright highlighter purple wasn’t the color that they were trying to get, but it sure was pretty.

As much as Dan tired to protest Phil’s helping out in labs, he found the mistakes endearing. He could never actually get angry at Phil because he was too damn adorable (not that he’d ever admit that out loud). 

Dan looked over at Phil, staring at the experiment expectedly.

“Are you going to do the titration or not?” Phil asked.

Dan shook his head and began doing the experiment again. He couldn’t allow himself to get distracted by the blue eyed boy.

 


End file.
